EL VIAJE DE EGRESADOS
by maga-harrymaniaca-danytom
Summary: a esta historia ya la había puesto antes pero la tuve que borrar xq hice algo mal y metí toda la historia completaes el viaje de egresados de Harry, Ron, Hermy y todos sus compañeros, pero no es un viaje común y corriente... please léanlo y déjenme un rev


Este fic lo hice especialmente para todas mis amigas (que las re quiero)y porque tenía muchas ganas de escribir uno (jejeje). Creo que va a tener "partes", no muy explícitas, pero algo va a tener, así que va a ser para mayores de 13, porque también va a tener lenguaje adulto, más bien adolescente, porque de eso se trata, del amor adolescente, (aunque yo no haya tenido ninguno todavía , creo que puedo imaginarlo), ¿y de qué hablan la mayoría de los adolescentes?..., también va a ser una historia cómica con algunas partes graciosas. Bueno, sin más preámbulos les dejo la historia para que la lean, espero que les guste, un besazo :

LA HARRY O MAGA (como quieran)

**EL VIAJE DE EGRESADOS**

INTRODUCCIÓN: "LA GRAN NOTICIA"

Era el 7 ° año en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería para Harry, Ron y Hermione. Estaban a la mitad del año (el mes de enero, para ser más exactos) y se podía decir que no había pasado nada importante (Voldemort había sido aniquilado el por Harry el año anterior), salvo que Ron se le había declarado a Hermione y se habían puesto de novios; Harry no tenía novia, a pesar de todas las fans que andaban detrás suyo, él quería encontrar el amor verdadero, el que no había encontrado con Cho ni con Ginny, que en ese momento andaba con Seamus.

Ese año habían organizado muchas fiestas para recaudar galeons para su viaje de egresados, en ese momento estaban en una de ellas, todos estaban cenando y esperando que empezara el baile cuando Dumbledore se levantó y habló a todos los presentes:

- Chicos, espero que la estén pasando bien!. Ahora les voy a dar una noticia que les va a encantar a todos – en ese momento todos intercambiaron miradas interrogativas -, los profesores y yo estuvimos hablando sobre su viaje de egresados y llegamos a la conclusión de que con los galeons que han recaudado no pagan ni un viaje a la esquina – todos rieron -, entonces decidimos pagarles nosotros el viaje y al dinero que juntaron lo repartiremos entre cada uno de ustedes para que mañana, cuando vallan a Hogsmeade, puedan comprar los libros del país que les toque ir de viaje – en ese momento todos se miraron contentos pero un poco confundidos, no entendían lo que quería decir Dumbledore con eso de los libros – ahh... ya comprendo, ninguno entiende lo que quise decir, bueno, ahora les explico. Junto con mis colegas hemos decidido hacer un sorteo para saber a qué país van a viajar y lo de los libros es porque va a venir un alumno/a de un colegio del país que les toque y les va a enseñar todo sobre éste. Ahora elijan a un alumno de cada casa para que venga y saque el nombre de un país – al decir esto, Dumbledore hizo aparecer con su varita una bolsa negra que contenía cuatro papales, cada uno con el nombre de un país de Latinoamérica.

Todos estaban sumamente contentos con la inpactante noticia, todos querían viajar al extranjero y conocer gente nueva. Discutieron un largo rato hasta que quedaron los siguientes alumnos: Harry Potter de Gryffindor; Draco Malfoy de Slytherin, Hanna Abott de Hufflepuff y Padma Patil de Ravenclaw, cuando Dumbledore los llamó, los cuatro fueron caminando hasta la mesa de los profesores y sacaron un papel de la bolsa sin mirar lo que decía.

- Bueno, - dijo el director- ahora cada uno de ustedes – miró a Harry, a Draco, a Hanna y a Padma – mientras los voy llamando me van a dar el papel que en este momento tienen en las manos y yo les voy a decir cuál es el país que les ha tocado y quién vendrá a darles clases, también de que colegio viene cada uno de los alumnos/as y cuándo les dará las clases. Ahora, sin más rodeos, venga Srta. Abott, a ver que país les tocó a los alumnos de Hufflepuff – Hanna, que estaba muy nerviosa, se acercó a su director y le entregó el papel – ahh... a los de Hufflepuff les ha tocado... PERÚ! – en ese momento todos empezaron a aplaudir y a gritar de alegría, aunque no sabían nada de ese país – bueno, el alumno que va a venir a enseñarles sobre Perú es el señor Roberto Docarmo del Colegio Mágico de Lima y les dará clases todos los martes en la clase de Transformaciones y como la profesora McGonagall no estará con ustedes en esa hora espero que se comporten bien con su profesor, o más bien diría con su compañero porque tiene su misma edad ya que también cursa el 7° año de su colegio – cuando el director dijo esto todas las chicas se miraron muy entusiasmadas y los chicos se pusieron celosos al saber que su "profesor" les podía quitar a sus compañeras – SILENCIO! – prosiguió Dumbledore – ahora vamos a ser que país les tocó a los alumnos de Ravenclaw, Srta. Patil me hace el favor de traerme su papel aquí - Padma le entregó el papel un poco temblando – muy bien! A los de Ravenclaw les ha tocado... CHILE! – los alumnos empezaron a aplaudir y a golpear las mesas – bueno chicos, yo se que están contentos, pero no es para que se pongan así – los chicos se callaron y empezaron a prestar atención – la "profesora", también de 7° año de su colegio, se llama María Rodríguez y es del Instituto Mágico Nacional de Chile, ella les enseñará sobre su país los días jueves a la 1° hora, en la clase que ustedes tienen Encantamientos y sin el Prof. Flitwick, así que les recomiendo lo mismo que a sus compañeros de Hufflepuff – ahora eran los chicos los que se tiraban miradas cómplices y las chicas las que se ponían celosas – ahora, si el Sr. Malfoy tiene la amabilidad de acercarse a entregarme el papel, podremos ver que les tocó a los de Slytherin – muchas chicas suspiraron al ver a Draco acercarse a Dumbledore, en ese momento Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y dijo "no se cómo les puede gustar semejante asquerosidad", Ron sólo rió y le dio un beso en la boca, por lo que ella se puso colorada – a ver, a ver, a los de Slytherin les ha tocado... MÉXICO! – todos aplaudieron, sobre todo las chicas, que parecía que aplaudían más a Draco por su buena elección – su "profesor" – al escuchar esto las chicas se emocionaron más – se llama Carlos Daniel Díaz, viene del Colegio Mexicano de Brujos y tiene su misma edad, les dará clases los días lunes en las horas de D.C.L.A.O. Y EL Prof. Lupin tampoco estará – en ese momento a Harry le dio un retorcijón en el estómago, porque sabía que ahora le tocaba a él, fue en ese momento cuando Dumbledore dijo – Harry, puedes venir y entregarme el papel – él se acercó a su director y le entregó el papel, en ese momento se escuchó un gran, pero gran suspiro (más grande que el que recibió Draco) de todas las chicas que estaban en el Gran Salón, todos sabían que Harry era el chico más deseado por todas las alumnas de Hogwarts, era hermoso en todos los aspectos y tenía un hermoso cuerpo cubierto de músculos gracias al Quidditch, pero no como los físico culturistas que parecen unos osos, él era, más bien, delgado, pero esos abdominales y pectorales lo hacían ver el chico más sexy del colegio. – A ver... – dijo Dumbledore cuando tomó el papel – a los de Gryffindor les ha tocado... ARGENTINA! – todos los alumnos de esta casa (Gryffindor) hicieron un alboroto tremendo, aunque no tenían ni idea de dónde era Argentina - ¡cálmense, la "profesora" se llama Magalí Menéndez y viene de la Academia de Magia Monserrat, las clases con ella serán los viernes a la última hora, o sea la hora de Pociones, y, al igual que en las clases de sus compañeros, el Prof. Slughorn no estará – al escuchar esto los alumnos de Gryffindor se pusieron a gritar nuevamente pero más fuerte, en ese momento Harry se puso muy contento y se fue con sus compañeros a festejar – por favor cállense, así les podré presentar a sus nuevos "profesores" – cuando Dumbledore dijo esto todos de callaron.


End file.
